Healing
by TeenAnimeOtaku
Summary: After Iroh was struck by Azula, Katara tried to help, but Zuko wouldn't let her. So what if she went to find them. Zutara! A one shot


Ok, this just hit me like three seconds ago! Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! (But I own a Zuko action figure! )

**(E/N: And she's hopelessly obsessed with it. --")

* * *

**

Katara sat in her sleeping bag thinking of what had happened just about an hour before. How she, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and even Zuko had all stood up together against that twisted girl with the freaky lightning powers.**(E/N: xD Nice description.)** She still hasn't caught her name. It all felt so great as it was happening. She felt together with everyone there. Even her enemies comforted her. But it didn't last long. It just took one flash of lightning to strike down her confidence. When the man she always saw accompanying Zuko fall. It was so hard. She couldn't stand to see someone hurt. She guessed it was in her nature. Her automatic reaction was to heal him, but he wouldn't let her. He would never let her help him. She wondered how they were and if the old man had lived. The curiosity bit at her for what seemed like hours, but was really just minutes. Finally she got sick of waiting and decided to get up.

_I'm going to help him whether he wants it or not!_ Then she quietly slipped out of her bag, careful not to wake anyone up. She couldn't get Appa to fly her to the fire benders because everyone was sleeping on his side. So she had to walk it. She looked up at navy moonlit sky as she walked, and prayed they were okay. She finally reached the edge of the town and saw where Zuko and the man had lay, but they were gone. There were scuffs in the dirt indicating the direction they took, and she followed it. She walked for thirty minutes until she saw a small shack with an ostrich-horse out-side. The rest of they houses were empty so she went up the stairs to see who was in it.

_I really hope it's where they are staying._ There was no real door so she stuck her head in. She did, she saw the two on the floor. The old guy was unconscious, and Zuko seemed to be asleep on his stomach. She could tell he'd been doing everything in his power to keep his roommate alive. Now he lay there with his breath getting shallower. She quickly walked over to where they were, and opened her water flask to form the blue glove around her hand. She made quick work of healing his wound even though she couldn't see it, and put the water back. Then she looked over to Zuko still on the mans stomach. His breathing was even shallower than Iroh's was. She couldn't help but to want to help him. She reached across and placed a hand on his head.

_His hair is short now. I kind of like it like this._ As she massaged his scalp he calmed down. His breathing returned to normal and he relaxed his muscles a bit.

_He'd kill me if he were awake. My head would be on a stick for this._ But she continued to rub his head. As she admired his features for a few minutes as her hands slowly traced over to his scar.

_I wonder how he got this. Maybe a training accident. _The sun started to peek over the horizon, and cast vast shades through the broken boards of there home.

_I guess I'd better go, and get back before anyone wakes up._ With that thought she got up to head to the door, but before she could stand all the way up something grabbed her wrist. She looked down to see Zuko with his eyes closed gripping her wrist. She was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going?" He muttered with his eyes still closed. "You think I didn't know you were here. You're not exactly a mouse." She was still too shocked to say anything. "In case you're wondering I'm not going to kill you. Although it would be easy."

"I had better go." She stated as she tried to get up, but his grip only tightened. "What do you want, Zuko?"

"I want you to stay here, and heal… me." He stated in a low husky voice.

"You mean your-" She was cut off as he reached for his scar.

"No. I mean heal _me_." The sun was now shining down on the two.

"I don't get what yo-" but before she could finish, he closed the gap between their lips. He softly caressed the back of her head, but with enough force to bring her closer as he wrapped his free arm around her waist raising her onto his lap. She couldn't help, but kiss back, and she didn't stop him from taking her into his arms. When they finally broke apart, he leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

"Why did you come find us?"

"I-I don't know. I just kept thinking about you and so I had to come."

"Even though we've been trying to capture your friend for months now, and I tied you to that tree?"

"Yes, but I'm still mad about the tree." She joked quietly.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" he asked as a smile played across his face.

_I love his smile._ "Maybe." Then she leaned back in, pressing her lips into his, and he gladly accepted.

When they broke apart for the sole need of air he asked,

"So you care?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for healing my uncle. _And me._"

Ok, this was a completely random idea, I just got. You know how random? It's two AM! And I've got church in the morning, or later…whatever! Yea, it's kinda lame but oh well. It's lame, but cool. Tell me what you think, I really want to know! REVIEW! **(EN: Wow! Even though this is definately... different than the light, fluffy Zutara stories you usually write, this is very good! Reviewers get cyber donuts, and flamers get the donut my cat is trying to eat! xDDD Lecture time, Brittany! You do not put periods in the middle of sentences. You do not capitalize random words in the middle of sentences, not even the word "and" while you're listing something. Enemy's is not the plural form of enemy. The word "for" cannot usually replace the word "like". Commas are your downfall. You always either use them to much, to little, or just flat out in all the wrong places. The sentence, "Why did come find us?" is NOT acceptable. We don't want Zuko sounding like Tarzan. An apostraphe can't ever replace ending quotation marks." **Do you feel bad for me?


End file.
